User blog:Artiepenguin/Island of Dreams--Review
Quote: I’m glad you know how to clock a dude with a brick. -Monroe to Rosalee Summary This episode was amazing. I was blown away. Since I have seen the preview for about three weeks, I was expecting this episode to be simple and predictive. The episode was anything but that. To start off, I liked that they FINALLY brought back Adalind. Also, the whole talk about the painting brings up interesting questions about Renard's bloodline. I thought it was pretty cool that the mainly featured Wesen in this episode was the one seen in . I liked the fact they smoothed out the animation to make it more realistic. I thought that Rosalee would be another lame character that only appears for one or two episodes. However, she is pretty tough! She fought off those Skalengecks very well. I also liked the fact that they added more romance to the series. The whole thing with Juliette and Nick was okay, but then you add Monroe and Rosalee and Hank and Adalind and it gets pretty interesting. It makes for more interesting and complex storylines. I sure hope Rosalee returns for Season 2. The next episode looks very interesting. Hopefully, Juliette won't be a damsel in distress again and will not get kidnapped. Now let's move on to Wu. He should not have ate those cookies! Poor him, he just walks in and then collapses. I wonder why he had those weird visions (the image above)? Then he wakes up in his apartment and seems dazed. I wonder what questions he will ask Nick. Then the most freaky part happens. He EATS the foam stuffing in the couch. Why would he do that!?!? At first I thought it was bread, but on second look it IS FOAM. Was he messed up from the treatment and just grabbed it. Whatever it was, SHARE YOUR SPECULATIONS BELOW. Couches Taste Good & I tell lies Yes, okay you may be wondering what the title above means, let me explain. This section is basically on all the "errors" NBC did in . I did not want to write another blog post, so I added it here. Couches Taste Good Yes, this is basically what I just said above, but it needed its own section. I have no idea on whether this is an error or not, but it seems like. WHY WAS HE EATING FOAM? They should have at least shown if he got sick or choked on the foam (I would have choked!). Let's just hope what he ate on set was really bread (I doubt it was anything but foam). I tell lies Now this is definitely an error! On the NBC website, why have they been spelling Rosalee this way: Rosalie. They are clearly wrong! I thought it was one-time, but now it is on the home page. The press release clearly states it is spelled like we have it on this wiki, Rosalee. Come on NBC, get it right! Which do you think is the real spelling and which do you like better? -I like the way it was originally spelled, Rosalee. Score 96 out of 100 This episode was the best of the year (2012) so far. It had everything. The return of Adalind plus the wonderful start of romance between Rosalee and Monroe. It it always good when they introduce a character that will appear for more than one episode. Table of Scores This is my table of scores. Note: I might change the numbers around from time to time as new episodes air (to "adjust" the scale). For certain episodes without number ratings, the ratings are (in descending order): Perfect (above 95%), Awesome, Good, Okay, Fair, and Bad. - 96/100 - 75/100 - 94/100 - 85/100 - 70/100 - 92/100 - 63/100 - 88/100 - 85/100 - Good - Okay - Okay - 88/100 - 87/100 - 94/100 Category:Blog posts Category:Season One Reviews